


A Tiny Miracle

by Misskiku



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Baby Kiragi, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 09:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskiku/pseuds/Misskiku
Summary: A request from Tumblr. Takumi's reaction to the birth of Kiragi.





	A Tiny Miracle

Takumi looked down at the tiny bundle in his arms and stared. Watching. Waiting. For what, he didn’t know, he was still in a state of absolutely disbelief at the fact that the tiny baby in his arms was _his._

Kiragi, they’d decided to call him.

The baby squirmed, his round, apple-red face contorting into a heavy frown, and Takumi held his breath. Kiragi gave a tiny grunt and wriggled again before opening his mouth in a long yawn. A long, silent yawn. Takumi stared in awe as the yawn continued for a few, trepid seconds, before it ended and Kiragi settled into sleep again.

Takumi sighed with a rush of relief. It was all so new to him, so daunting yet exciting, he didn’t know whether to panic or cry or a strange combination of both. For now, with Corrin exhausted and sleeping beside him after a long and tiring labour, it was up to Takumi to look after the new member of their family.

_Their son._

The reality of what this was, what Kiragi was, made Takumi smile. A soft, gentle smile that warmed his heart as he gazed down at the bundle of joy in his arms. Elation bubbled in his chest the longer he stared. Kiragi was so adorable and so… so _tiny!_ His button nose, his pointed ears, his small mouth, everything about him was in miniature. It was as amazing as it was bizarre that both he and Corrin had once been so small. That this baby was theirs.

Takumi was a _father._

Gods. He would have to get used to that soon but he couldn’t stop smiling at that thought. It was exactly like what happened when Corrin told him she was pregnant. He smiled and smiled and smiled until his cheeks hurt. And then spent the afternoon hugging Corrin he was so happy. He felt the same now. Full of uncontrollable joy. Fit to burst with adoration.

Little Kiragi squirmed and stretched again, Takumi stiffening at the baby’s sudden movements and with a jolt of panic wondered if he’d done something wrong. A tiny hand appeared, arm stretched above Kiragi’s head, teeny fingers curling and clenching in the air. Then nothing. Kiragi’s arm remained stretched above his head, fingers clenched. The baby settled once again.

Takumi breathed a laugh and shifted so he could touch Kiragi’s hand with a finger. His hand was tiny. His fingers tiny. The fingernails even smaller! Takumi gently prodded Kiragi’s fingers, his hand, until Kiragi gripped Takumi’s finger on reflex. Takumi froze. Then laughed. A short, breathless laugh at the sight, at his finger so seemingly large in little Kiragi’s hand.

A gentle laugh stole Takumi’s attention away from Kiragi, to see Corrin watching him with a gentle smile. Her eyes sparkled with mirth and Takumi flushed, embarrassed at being caught in such a moment and stunned at how radiant Corrin looked in the morning light. She was absolutely glowing that it took his breath away.

“Good morning,” Corrin greeted him softly, a thin veil of exhaustion still draped over her. Still, she smiled.

Takumi had to swallow and clear his throat before he could answer. “How are you feeling?”

“Better after a sleep.” Corrin let out a heavy sigh and stretched her arms out in front of her. She nodded in his direction with a coy smile. “I see you’re having fun with little Kiragi.”

“He’s so _tiny.”_

Corrin’s smile warmed as she followed Takumi’s gaze and looked at Kiragi. “I know.” She sounded as amazed as he felt. “He certainly didn’t feel tiny.”

Takumi met her eyes with a flicker of worry. “Are you still sore? Do you want me to get you anything?”

Corrin shook her head. “I’m fine for now. Whatever Sakura gave me earlier seems to have done the trick.” Corrin shifted, resting her head against Takumi’s shoulder. She reached for his hand, entwining their fingers together. “Kiragi,” she sounded the name on her tongue, testing it out. “Little Kiragi.”

“He’s beautiful.”

Corrin hummed in agreement. “He has your smile, I reckon.”

“Really?” Takumi raised an eyebrow, glanced down at Kiragi. “He certainly has your ears.”

That made Corrin laugh. “I wonder what colour his eyes will be. Camilla told me that they can change colours up to when they’re a few years old.”

Takumi looked to Corrin, gazing deep into her crimson eyes and wondered if their son would take after her. It was such a beautiful colour. A vibrant red, burning as bright as a precious jewel, as stunning as to rival any sunset.

“Oh! He’s looking at you!” Corrin exclaimed in joy. Takumi looked down to see two large, dark blue eyes staring back. He was suddenly speechless. Breathless. All he could do was smile. “That’s your Papa, Kiragi. Your Papa.”

Nerves fluttered in Takumi’s chest. “Hey Kiragi,” he said gently. Softly. A quiet greeting as if afraid to startle the newborn. Kiragi gave no response, only staring back, his large eyes wandering over Takumi’s face as if studying it. Corrin squeezed Takumi’s hand, nuzzled her cheek into his shoulder as she cooed at Kiragi, trying to steal the baby’s attention. It didn’t work, Kiragi continuing to stare at Takumi.

“I think he likes you,” Corrin said with a light laugh. “He’s mesmerised.”

“So am I.”  

**Author's Note:**

> This was soooo much fun to write! I love takukamu so muchhh


End file.
